Talk:Festival Prize
Merge? Support Merge and clean up too-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:27, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Agreed to merge and cleanup. If this article gets merged, please redirect links in the Victory Tokens article as well. Thanks! -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 15:25, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Disgaree with merge, I thought we have an article for the festival prizes, no? --Karlos 16:39, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Shouldn't this be moved to Boardwalk Prize instead of merged with Shing Jea Boardwalk? --Smurf 17:13, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :/Agree w/Smurf. WTF is with all this merge w/Shing Jea Boardwalk I'm seeing tonight? --Rainith 21:12, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::I agree with Smurf as well. Move to Boardwalk Prize to get rid of the pluralization. In regards to the cleanup, this page should probably have a very similar layout to the Festival Prize page since the items are so closely related. —Vendetta411 14:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Broadwalk Prizes are a item in the game and as such they should have their own article. I don't see anything that warrants a merge. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :I agree. Do not merge with the Boardwalk article. — Jyro X 19:15, 21 October 2006 (CDT) I retroactively disagree with my own merge suggestion. ;) I didn't realize that this is really an ingame item.--MRA 13:12, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Category Should this not be in a new category "Shing Jea Boardwalk 2006" or something similar as it is not part of the dragon festival. --Lemming64 09:24, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Old talk from Festival Prize Anyone know the the approximate chances for getting each? --MasterPatricko (sorry, can't log in) :It seems to me, that cake and the gold is much rarer than jade wind orbs or rice wine. Out of 40 prizes i got: :- 19 x 5 Jade Wind Orbs :- 18 x Rice Wine :- 3 x Red Bean Cake :- 0 x 1000 Gold :--Nelee La Fer 07:41, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Just opened 250 Prizes with the following results. It seems the gold is in fact less common. :- 92 x 5 Jade Wind Orb :- 87 x Red Bean Cake :- 58 x Rice Wine :- 13 x 1000 Gold :--Anonymous Coward 23:10, 30 June 2006 (CDT) My guess is it's something like 30/30/30/10. Why so high on the gold probability? well it's intuition. personally from opening about 10-15, I had 2-3 1000 golds, but it may have been luck. --204.112.128.189 01:50, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :My prize opening stats: :- 25 Prizes: 08 x Victory Tokens, 07 x Rice Wine, 07 x Red Bean Cake, 03 x 1k Gold :- 36 Prizes: 15 x Victory Tokens, 12 x Rice Wine, 10 x Red Bean Cake, 00 x 1k Gold :--Bouvrie 10:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Prize odds Not sure of the value; but I reformatted the posted prize odds made by an anon. Their initial post / data is shown below: --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:40, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :Note: :1 Festival Ticket = 15 gold, 1 Festival Prize = 25 Festival Tickets, 250 Festival Prizes = 93,750 gold. '' :''Set 1 of 250 Festival Prizes Yield: 12000 gold 12 sets of 1000, 430 Jade Wind Orbs 86 sets of 5, 75 Bottles of Rice Wine, 77 Red Bean Cakes. '' :''Set 2 of 250 Festival Prizes Yield: 13000 gold 13 sets of 1000, 500 Jade Wind Orbs 100 sets of 5, 71 Bottles of Rice Wine, 66 Red Bean Cakes. '' :''Set 3 of 250 Festival Prizes Yield: 9000 gold 9 sets of 1000, 530 Jade Wind Orbs 106 sets of 5, 55 Bottles of Rice Wine, 80 Red Bean Cakes. '' :''Set 4 of 250 Festival Prizes Yield: 14000 gold 14 sets of 1000, 535 Jade Wind Orbs 107 sets of 5, 67 Bottles of Rice Wine, 62 Red Bean Cakes. '' :''Summary: out of 1000 presents = 375,000 gold Yield: 48000 gold 48 sets of 1000, 1995 Jade Wind Orbs 399 sets of 5, 268 Bottles of Rice Wine, 285 Red Bean Cakes. '' :''1 Present will yield: 4.8% chance 1000 gold, 39.9% chance 5 Jade Wind Orbs, 26.8% chance Bottle of Rice Wine, 28.5% chance Red Bean Cake. '' :''Stats by: Rudhraighe O Hagan —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.147.18.110 (talk • ) }. ::Here are my % from opening 250 prizes ::Token (sets of 5 tokens) 88 35.3% ::rice wine 65 26% ::bean cakes 83 33.2% ::platinum (1k) 14 5.6% ::The cost of 250 prizes is 93,750GP (250*375GP) ::The value of the rewards (valuing 10 tokens/2 sets of 5 at 600gp - based on creme brule being 3 sweetooth points) is 86,600 - Or a loss of 7,150GP vs buying equivalent booze and sweetooth point direct from merchant. ::Just for interest I opened 50 of my prizes in a game area under 'lucky aura' but there was no obvious benefit in terms of the rewards recieved from doing so that I could discerne. ::Erolz 08:36, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::: It says that the percentage forgetting a plat out of a prize is 5% but in my experience and with some of the people I have talked to is that it is more like 10%. In the last 2 finale's I have for every 50 prizes I have gotten 4-5 plat. It's the same story with people in my guild too. -''Strato'' (talk) 13:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Scam Should we add to the scam section about this one? Kessel 06:41, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Name Changed to Boardwalk Prize? I believe all the old festival prizes turned into Boardwalk Prizes. Unless I missplaced my festival prize. Can anyone else confirm this or am I mistaken? --Smurf 10:39, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed, the item has been renamed in-game. All my old Festivel Prizes that I had stored away on a mule are now Broadwalk Prizes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:54, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think it's safe then to move the article, but leave the redirect in place. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:58, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Are Festival Prizes and Broadwalk Prizes actually the same item with a different name? I assume you can't get Jade Wind Orbs from Broadwalk Prizes, can you? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :I disagree with move/merge. The Boardwalk Prizes ARE probably the Festival Prizes witha twist, however, they were called Festival Prizes and if anyone still has them, I bet their names have not been changed. Just mention each in the other's article. --Karlos 13:17, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::I should've been more clear. If you had any Festival Prizes from the Dragon Festival 2006, their names have been changed to Boardwalk Prizes. Like Eightyfour-onesevenfive stated above, his old Festival Prizes has been renamed to Boardwalk Prizes. So Festival Prizes don't exist anymore. --Smurf 13:42, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, like already said, I still had Festival Prizes from the Dragon Festival and they are not Festival Prizes anymore now, but Broadwalk Prizes. However, I tend to think now that we should keep two articles nonetheless, because both Prizes have a different set of rewards, as seen on the now existing page for Broadwalk Prizes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:05, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :It shouldn't be moved. The Boardwalk Prize article has already been created. This one should be kept in-tact and a note should be attached that these items no longer exist. — Jyro X 19:13, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Has anyone tested to see if the "new" prizes stack with the "old" prizes? If they do, then I would bet that they actually changed the "old" ones to the "new" ones and you won't get Jade Wind Orbs from any of the old ones anymore. --Rainith 20:51, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh. If the name has been changed, then we MUST merge. Why keep two separate articles for the same item? Just make a redirect from Festival Prize to Boardwalk Prize and then place a note about the name change (and the different outcome) in the main article. --Karlos 21:10, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :They stack. --Smurf 02:12, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Profit The calculation about the profit: With one boardwalk prize (=25 tickets) you can expect to win 0.4*(5*20)+0.3*200+0.25*200+0.05*1000=200, which is less than the value of the tickets (375). Dragnmn talk 12:10, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Moved from article The following was moved from the main article to here ... it really belongs in the talk page for tracking purposes. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Note: For those who are doing their own tracking and would like to add the real numbers here they are: 7186 Tokens, 1074 Bean Cakes, 906 Rice Wine, 195 Platinum. (9291 total Boardwalk Prizes opened.) :Note that the % chances are no longer accurate with regards to the new statistics. ::I'd like to mention that both the note about the % chances being inaccurate to the figures and the total prizes opened are incorrect. The original person who added this clearly intended 1400 prizes that gave 5 each for a total of 7000 (considering it's the same person who gave percentages in the first place), which seems to have since been misinterpreted both by people adding to the count, and whoever added the "total prizes opened" figure. - 71.224.123.149 12:05, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Screenshots of the Dragon Festival Redux misspelling I uploaded screenshots of the misspelling of "festival" in the Dragon festival redux for use in either this article or the dragon festival article. I didn't just want to make edits without asking. Would these be appropriate to include in one of the articles? --The Extremist User, Talk] 07:40, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :One word: Pwned. I bet someone over at Anet is slapping their forehead as of now :) Copper Elf 11:06, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Prevent this page from being edited, tyvm. Lost-Blue 02:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Umm... WTF is going on? I have, on my mule at this very moment, during the "Farewell to Gaile" event, 700 "Festival Prizes" (not the misspelled ones). 1) So how does THAT fit in with nuking the FESTIVAL PRIZE page?! I acquired them during the Dragon Festival 2007 or the Dragon Festival 2007 redux. 2) How do I have an item "that doesn't exist anymore"...? 3) Drop rate, opening 200 "Festival Prizes" --> *8 1,000gp = 4% *51 bean cake = 25.5% *36 wine = 18% *105 * 5 = 525 vic tokens = 52.5% 4) I still have 500 of them left... why was the proper page merged into this one? 5) No, they are NOT "Fe'sit'val Prizes". Yes I have screeny's. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 20:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Stackable This years, and last years "Festival Prizes" can be stacked together. ICY FIFTY FIVE 09:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) They're still FESTIVAL Kao Tseng still gives out FESTIVAL prizes, not boardwalk (as of Canthan New Year 2009), so the redirect is actually backwards, FESTIVAL PRIZE should be where the article is located, and the notes say they don't exist anymore, that is not true, I just picked up 5 for kicks and giggles, cus it's not worth trading the 25 tickets for them. Did they switch the name back? Or what happened? RoseOfKali 18:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :So back to that... It's Dragon Festival 09 and they're still Festival Prizes. Can an admin please move this to Festival Prize? Afaik Boardwalk Prizes no longer exist. RoseOfKali 18:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Rofl, Felix, please move the talkpage now. :P RoseOfKali 18:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Doneded 18:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Victory tokens during CNY? I would assume these give lunar tokens during canthan new year. How many? LOST-Merick 21:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :No, victory tokens, 5 per roll. RoseOfKali 04:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Expected values of festival prizes Based on rate data from GWW, if you open the prizes, you will receive, over time, items with a street value of approximately 220 . (Your mileage will vary.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC)